Happy Birthday Boss
by Chibiroth
Summary: A birthday gift for my bestfriend. It's Rufus' birthday and he figures it is going to be like any other day, Reno makes sure it isn't. RufusReno, yaoi boyboy love, nothing hardcore, sorry.


It was President Rufus Shinra's birthday. Of course the blonde never had a proper birthday even while his father was alive, so this day had grown to be like any other day to him. He would work the day away in attempt to try and hide the fact that no one in his vast company cared enough to even wish him a good day. It was days like this that made any care for humanity he might have slip away and turn his heart even colder.

On top of the certain day of the year it was, this day had been tiring and aggravating, more so than usual. A certain red haired Turk made sure to that. Reno was known for his slacking off but today was different; it was as if he wanted to anger him. The fair haired President had gone down to the office of that lazy man only to threaten him a little so that the paper work that Reno was required to do would be done.

Instead of letting it go with that and just doing his work like Rufus had wished, Reno felt need to question his authority. If Rufus didn't know any better, it was as if he wanted to be asked into his office and punished.

Rufus let out a long sigh as he finally pulled away from his work. He could tell that it was getting late by the diminishing light that filtered in through his large window. He figured Reno must be getting off work soon and so he would be up in a little while. With a light huff he slipped to his feet and quickly began to work on straightening out his now wrinkled from sitting around all day; suit.

Rufus then made his way over to the large window so that he could glance out to the stretch of city below him. "…Not even my father cared, but at least he cared to acknowledged it was not just another day for me." Even though Rufus acted like he didn't care, deep down he did. Past the cold exterior and the harsh looks he did care as any sane human being would.

Yes, he did have the money to buy himself whatever he wanted but what he wanted was something that he could never buy for himself. He wanted so much more. He wanted fulfillment, warmth, love. There were nights when he would lie awake at night just to try and imagine someone's body besides his in the large, lonely bed of his.

Of course the person he always imagined there curled up beside him, sheets wrapped unceremoniously about them; would never be there. The person whose hair flowed off of the snow white pillow like liquid fire, or fresh blood pooled around them; would be no more than just that, an image his mind produced to curb his loneliness.

Some nights he could almost feel the heat from the other body, the feather light touches, and the fieriness of his soul melting away the snow that had fallen on Rufus' heart for years. They were perfectly opposite yet so right for each other.

His eyes scanned the landscape below with a sigh of irritation. The blonde's refection in the giant window looked almost ghost like from his choice of white clothing to his fair skin, hair and eyes. The only thing that didn't look other worldly was his expression. He face held a look of aggravation. He wished that Reno would hurry up and get there; the agony of waiting for his illusion to come was driving him into an even worse mood.

He wasn't sure when he had first had feelings for the red haired Turk but he knew they were there. He knew that very well, every time he would close his eyes Reno would be there. This had gone on for a long time now. Of course Rufus knew that the feelings weren't mutual. Reno had a bad reputation for being quite the play boy, flirting with women and men alike. Rufus could remember a time when he too was at the brunt end of Reno's flirting. It seemed that the red head must have gotten bored with him and left. Or perhaps he had scared him off. The reason why he was no longer the recipient of Reno's positive attention didn't bother him anymore.

A sharp, loud knock at his door caused him to jolt in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. Usually Reno would open the door and casually sit down in front of Rufus as if he belonged there.

"Come in…" Rufus said not bothering to turn and look at Reno. The only movement from the blonde was him simply clasping his hands behind his back.

The door opened as it was told to do. "Uh boss? Did I come at a bad time?" The voice was Reno's as he had known it would have been.

"Of course not, I have all the time in the world to punish the wicked." Rufus said with a smug laugh. But once he turned around to face Reno the superior look on his face faded to a look of utter confusion.

"I'm glad you have the time; boss; because I've been quite wicked." The red head's face lit up with a devious smirk.

What had taken Rufus by surprise was the fact that Reno was shirtless besides a long red ribbon that had be wrapped around his chest and midsection ending with a bow just below his left shoulder, right where his heart lie deep inside of him. "W… What is the meaning of this?" Rufus asked he could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

"I heard that it was someone's birthday… yo." Reno said then made his way over to where Rufus stood. The older man grinned and threw an arm over Rufus' shoulder causing him to tense and look away.

"Stop this nonsense… Are you drunk?" Rufus asked as he took Reno's hand in his so that he could slip free. "This is some kind of joke, no?"

"Of course not, boss." Reno said then crossed his arms over his chest. "What? I figured you were lonely up here by yourself."

"How would you know? I am perfectly happy without your company, I only asked you to come up here because you decided that you're above paperwork." Rufus said narrowing his eyes. He figured that Reno was doing this to spite him or ridicule him. "I demand you leave my office at once and come back only when you have found your shirt and learned your place here."

"Aw…" The look Reno gave Rufus made the blonde wish he could eat his words. "I was just trying to help…" He added before turning his back to the disgruntled president.

"Wait… Thank you." Rufus quickly said before turning back to look out the window once more. Pure hearted or not, it still made him feel somewhat better. At least someone cared enough, or pretended to care enough to do this for him. But being who the blonde was his first thoughts were that Reno did this to ridicule him. Somehow he must have known about his feelings for him. Maybe Reno was drunk and figured he'd be an exciting score.

"Hmph, no problem boss…" The red head muttered as he started to untie the bow.

"How rude, opening my gift." Rufus said with a smirk as he watched Reno's reflection in the window. The opportunity had arisen itself, he figured it meant nothing to Reno but at least the both of them would get something out of this. After all, Reno did give himself to him.

Reno quirked a brow, "I thought you didn't want it… You sure acted like you didn't, boss." He said then turned back around to meet the now smirking blonde.

"I don't receive gifts too often; I admit I was a little surprised that you of all people would think of me." Rufus said then slowly walked toward Reno, like a cat would ease over to a mouse. "How kind…" He purred. Rufus had a plan, he would follow through with what Reno had in mind, but he would do it on his own terms. He was the birthday boy after all.

"Have at it." Reno said, his grin returning to his face.

"How many times, I wonder; have you given yourself away like this Reno?" Rufus asked as he gracefully untied the sloppy bow.

"Eh, you're the first boss…" Reno said with a light laugh from the tickle of Rufus' soft fingers.

Rufus couldn't believe that, Reno was an urchin. He knew that stories of how people from the slums would use their bodies to get things they needed or things they thought they needed like cigarettes or liquor. So the blonde just attempted to unwind the ribbon from around the red head's midsection and chest.

Reno, taking advantage of the situation like he always did placed a hand under the blonde's chin so that he could pull him up and into their first kiss. Rufus was shocked by the tenderness of the man's kiss. He figured that Reno's kisses would be hot and fiery as the man himself. For a moment Rufus nearly lost himself in the light taste of cheap tobacco.

Rufus' eyes never closed so he was well aware of Reno's body language. He had become more relaxed and his eyes had closed, as if he was kissing someone he cared about.

The blonde, once gathering his senses once more; pulled away somewhat breathlessly. "Reno… Don't feel obligated to act like you care." Rufus' eyes narrowed and his tone became stern.

"What part of 'I give myself to you don't you understand? I ment everything, not just my body, I'm not that desperate to get laid… yo." Reno matched the blonde's cold stare without falter. Rufus had only seen Reno act this way once or twice in his lifetime, mainly when he was in the middle of a mission or when his dignity was challeneged.

"I can't say that I understand you. Explain yourself before I come to my senses and think this over." Of course Rufus would take this and run with it. He had pictured this moment between the two numerous times in his head, memorized it. He could almost quote the silly fantasy of his.

"Rufus Shinra…" Reno started. He was never too good with words and it was obvious he was having a hard time saying what he was currently thinking. Rufus could tell by watching his eyes, a trick he had to learn to go far in his position. "My… You do care, don't you? What a dramatic plot twist."

All Reno could do was nod helplessly, the man had taken the words right out of his mouth. "…I guess I do." He muttered then shook his head sending a avalanche of red to fall over his bare shoulders. "Look boss, I'm sorry… I got a little carried away…"

Apon hearing this Rufus felt as if his legs would cave in on themselves. All of his pervious visions of this man sprawled out on his bed flashed back in his mind. He was almost too shocked to speak. When he did open his mouth nothing coherient was able to fight it's way out. Instead the icy haired man acted without much thought. He gently ran a hand through Reno's soft hair and used it to lift the man's head up to face his once more. As if to silence him, Rufus placed his lips on Reno's once more. This time he closed his eyes, he had too or he feared that he would fall on top of the other man.

Reno eventually loosened up enough to allow the blonde dominance. Once this kiss was over, leaving the two men panting; Rufus smirked and leaned into Reno so that he could reach the man's ear. "I care as well…" He said before pulling away.

Reno couldn't help but grin like he had just won a large sum of Gil. He was just about to kiss Rufus once more before the blonde stopped him. "Reno… I had to admit, this had been the best birthday I think I've had in years." He admited with a smirk.

"Happy birthday Boss." Reno said as he started to work the buttons on Rufus Shinra's suit coat.


End file.
